Drunkard's 20
by beygirl1234
Summary: Mariam gets locked out of her new apartment in russia seeking refuge at the home of blitz boy Bryan. Where Jack is consumed durring a drinking game leading to a night of passsion! Lemon in Chapter 2! MariamXBryan Pairing!
1. Drunkard's 20

**Summary: Mariam gets locked out of her new apartment in Russia seeking refuge in the home of Blitz Boy Bryan, where Jack is consumed durring a drinking game leading to a night of passion. Lemon in the last chapter! Rated for that and language! Read and Review! Reviews are welcomed and Flames I roast marshmellows on! My first Lemon on this site, but surley not the first ive written!**

 **Disclaimer: I Dont own Beyblade and Dont intend to sell it, I only own the story line!**

 **Drunkards 20**

 **Chapter 1**

Bryan growled, pulling his clothes off roughly, and probably doing some damage. Stupid red head. Why did he always have to get up his chiz. Of course Kai and Spencer were out of town but that didnt give that arsehole the right to get onto him. Yes he is super sexy, yes he is available. No he's NOT GAY! Damn that Tala. He'll get a girl friend when he damn well pleases.

His phone began to ring again and he growled. TALA! And he fliped it open, pressing it to his ear.

"Tala! I swear to god if you start in on me about being gay when i aint im gonna come kick your scrawy arse!" He snarled, a melodous laugh echoing through the phone. A girls laugh? He looked at the phone in his hand. Yes it was his phone.

"Who is this?" He asked confused.

"Mariam."

Mariam, Mariam, Mariam. Oh right, long blue hair, kick arse figure. Saint Sheilds, Right, cmon Bryan keep up.

"Not that I mind but how did you get this number?"

"Kai gave it to me. I just moved here by myself and he gave it too me in case of emergency since I live right down the street from you guys." The girl said, tone clearly amused.

"And why exactly are you calling me?" He asked cockily, and he heard her sigh.

"Well. I locked myself out of my apartment. And Kai and Spencer are out of town, and I'd freeze into an iceicle before I call and ask Tala for help." She huffed and Bryan chuckled.

"Where are now?"

"Oh, im outside your front door. Freezing if you wanna know the truth. So are you gonna let me in or what?" she asked exhasperated.

Bryan smirked, flipping the phone shut, leaving her hanging. He quickly pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants, forgoing boxers and a shirt. And made his way to the door. Unlocking and opening it taking in the form of a shivering blue haired girl. Long hair draped around her frame, and wearing nothing but a bath robe. He stepped aside and ushered her in, getting a good look at her backside while he was at it.

"Thanks." She said gratefully, and her bright green eyes showed it.

"Please tell me there's somthing under that bath robe. This is russia woman." Bryan smirked and Mariam blushed a bright shade of red.

"I was getting in the shower when the door bell rang!" She yelled, her blush increased as his smirk grew.

"No need to get testy. Well i guess it would be dishonorable to have you hear half naked. So wait here and I'll find you Something to wear." He joked dodging a hand thrown in his direction by the feisty bluenette.

"Well how noble of you." She mocked, taking in the sight of him as he exited the room. Well toned chest, perfect muscles and. .

'Comando! Interesting!' she thought a flash of scandalous images intering her mind. But she shook them away as the silver haired teen re-entered the room, handing her a pair of boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. Damn that smirk.

"Boxers?" She questioned raising an eybrow and he just shrugged.

"Your to small to fit anything of mine. And those are elastic so theyll do. You can change in there." He motioned torward a door and she quickly rushed in Bryan hearing the tell tale click of the door locking. And he smirked.

He quickly left for the sitting room. Starting a fire, and getting out a bottle of Jack from the liquor cabinet. He'd noticed her still shaking from the cold and figured she'd need it. As he was leaning over pouring two shots, a hand smacked his arse, startling him. Causing him to nearly spill the brown liquid. He turned, sending the bluenette now on the couch an accusing look.

"Ha, ha! Well arent you a barell of laughs." He said and this time she smirked.

"Comando huh?" She said teasingly, and this time he blushed. A light pink, barley noticable, but there causing Mariam smirk to increase.

"well you were freezing at the door so yeah, I figured you wouldnt mind as long as i let you in." He defended lightly. Picking up both shot glasses and handing one to her.

They both shot the Jack in one go. Bryan plopping down on the couch next to Mariam with a sigh. Closing his eyes. And she once again took in the sight of him. He didnt really have to let her in. And Spencer had specifically warned her not to call him. And yet, here she was. On his couch, in his boxers watching that well toned pale chest move up and down in a steady rythm. Now that she was here, she wanted him to open up to her. To get to know him better. But how to do it. She shot straight up, smiling mischeviously.

"Hey Bryan! Lets play a game!" She said happily, flicking him on the shoulder for good measure, and he opened his silver eyes looking at her boredly.

"What kind of game?" He ventured and her smile increased.

" A drinking game. Drunkards 20." She smirked, hopping up and grabbing the bottle of Jack from the table, before plopping back down next to him. He smiled, sitting up. A drinking game he could do. He was Russian after all.

"Never heard of it. How do you Play?" He asked.

"Its like 20 questions. The first person asks a question, and when the second person answers they take a shot. Then the person who asked the question has to answer the question and take a shot. If you refuse to answer a question its a two shot penalty. Then the second person asks a question, and so on and so forth." She explained and he shrugged.

"Alright then. You first."

"Ok. Whats your favorite color." She asked brightly and he snorts.

"Any shade of purple." And with that he took a shot, from the bottle! This is Russia people.

"Hmm. . Mines blue." And she took the bottle offered to her taking a shot her self. "Your turn!"

"Whats your favorite sport?"

"Blading." And she drank.

"Me too." And he drank. Hopping up from the sofa and pulling open the liquor cabinet for another bottle of Jack. Handing the full bottle to her with a shrug.

"So we dont have to pass the bottle." He explained and she rolled her green eyes skyward.

"Fine. Lets see. . . oh! On your team, who's your favorite and why?" She smirked.

"Spencer no question. Keeps me out of trouble and keeps that red head off by back." He said taking a long swig of brown liquid.

"Mine is Dunga. That big ape, and him because I love watching him go all red and get mad at he shit I say." She laughed taking an equally long swig. And Bryans stomach clenched, He loved her laugh, it was so pure.

"Alright my turn again. Are you a virgin. And if you aint who was your first time?" He asked a triumphant smirk making its way to his face as she blushed and spluttered.

"Uggghhh! No im not. And Dunga. Uggghh, We were playing Drunkards 20 and I was shitfaced when it happend. I woke up and fled as fast as I could." She grimaced taking 2 shots to settle the sick feeling. And he out right laughed.

"Dont feel bad, mine aint much better. Spencer got this the first go. And believe me I wish I wouldve been drunk." And with that he took a drink.

"So you are Gay?"

"Is that your next question?" He asked shooting her an amused look. And she huffed.

"Are- you- gay?" She drew it out intentionally.

"No. But when you grow up in a place with all guys. You pretty much experiment with what you got." He shrugged and took a shot.

"Im not gay either. Though I did kiss Mariah once because she wouldnt shut up about Ray. The look on her face was priceless." She laughed taking a drink as well. "What number are we on?"

"Six. How did you become a saint sheild?"

"I was born into it. Went through a bunch of training, and stuff. " She shrugged, and drank.

"I was chosen by Borris. He liked my sadistic streak." And he drank.

"How did your get Falborg?" His look suddenly turned dark and distant, and she immediatley regretted asking the question. "You dont have to tell me if you dont want to?" He shrugged.

"I was five. And Borris told me that If wanted Falborg I would have to earn it. I know you saw my match against Ray, how my winds cut him up. Well if you go into a match with it half cocked it'll tear you up as well. So my test was to be equal to that. I was brought out into the yard of the abbey and chained to a post and each two hundred children or so were lined up and were supposed to launch at me. My task was to stay awake durring it all. To show no tears or weakness. And I did. Thats how I became the windy warrior. With only the scars as my reminder of what it took to gain her power." He took a long hard drink, not meeting those green eyes.

Mariam looked closley at him. seeing small faint lines marring his skin. Scars so pale against the white skin, she hadnt noticed them until that moment. She didnt know if it was the alcohol giving her courage but she reached out a hand, fingers brushing the scar on his right cheek. He look at her tiredly and smiled.

'Your turn babe. How you get your Sharkrash?"

"I was six. And I had to be tested as well. My element being water, the elder who trained us had a boat take me just off the coast, mabie 2 miles from shore. And left me there. There was no set time limit. I was just supposed to survive, and get back. I swam some, and floated around for about two days. I was really tired and I didnt see the reef and ended up cutting open my feet. Spreading blood in the water. And it wasnt long before a very large great white was circling me. I was cold and tired and felt myself fading. Sinking under the water. Coming face to face with it just as I black out. I woke up on the beach, with ozuma giving me mouth to mouth. I dont really know what happened but I assume that. . . that shark brought me back to shore. Though I couldnt tell you why it didnt just eat me and be done with it. I - have scars from my right hip going around up my back, from its rough skin. I assumed that it was the spirit of Sharkrash, telling me I was ready or some shit." She snorted and took a drink, sinking into the sofa wearing a thoughtfull look.

"Let me see?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmmm?"

"Let me See? Your scars? Let me see them?" He tried and she shrugged,turning slightly and lifting the t-shirt up a bit.

He studied the marred skin carefully, a thick patch of uneven and blemished skin running from her hip and up her pale back. She blushed, her look turning sour as she attempted to cover herself, but was stopped by his hands holding hers. She sent him a look holding warrieness and he just smiled gently scooting closer to her.

He draped her arms around his neck, Using his skill hands and running them over her scars. Smiling at the slight shiver that raced through her.

"Dont be Embarassed. Their beautiful, just like you." He whispered in her ear, licking along the shell and nipping at the sensitive lobe causing the bluenette's breath to hitch. She pulled back staring into silver eye's. She reached out, index finger trailing down the scar on his right cheek. Before she kissed it softly.


	2. Lemon!

There eyes met once more before their lips met in a soft kiss. Bryan nipping at Mariams lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before his tougne slipped into her mouth. Coaxing her's into a soft battle. Revelling in the sweet taste of Jack and cinnimon. And with one long lingering caress they pulled back, both breathless.

"Bryan." She murmured against his lips, before he found himself pushed against the sofa, the bluenette strattling his lap with urgency. Kissing a sucking his neck. She pulled back suddenly, pulling the white t-shirt over her head. Revealing her Breasts. Her pert nipples brushing against his chest as she leaned in for another soft kiss.

He sat up a bit, breaking the kiss hands moving to her chest. Unable to resist the need to kiss and nip at her breasts. He paused, looking at the beautiful female. Her bright green eyes glazed over with lust and need.

"Do you want this Mar. Do you want me." He asked. He had to. He needed to hear her say it. To know that this was what she wanted and she nodded her concent causing him to smirk. And lift them from the couch, carrying her to his room, and too his bed.

He layed her down gently, placing his body between her parted legs, leaning in for another kiss. But just a quick one. Before he began to trail kisses down her flushed face and to her neck. Nipping and sucking the velvety skin. Earning a moan from the bluenettes lips.

Mariam felt like she was in heaven, Bryan was sooo good with his hands. Calloused palms working and kneeding her breast softly. She was so hot, her whole body on fire. And getting so much hotter as he latched his mouth onto her right breast, sucking hard while his hand worked the other. And she couldnt help the loud moan that escaped her, quickly covering her mouth to smother anymore sounds from escaping. A sharp nip between her Breast making her jerk. Surprised green eyes meeting silver ones accompanyed by a soft smirk.

"Moan for me baby. Dont try and hide those delicious sounds of yours." He whispered voice full of lust. And she nodded, another moan ripping from her throat as he began to give her left breast the same attention as the right. Teeth grazing her hard nipple.

"Oh Bryan!"

He smiled against her. Releasing the soft mounds to trail more hot opened mouthed kiss down her stomache, tougne swirling around her navel teasingly. Loving the low sighs and breathless moans this action caused. His hands attatched themselves to the wasteband on the black boxers sliding them and himself down smoothly.

He began kissing his way from her ankle to her calf to her inner thighs. Marking her as his own a the junction of her thigh and hip. He looked up, Silver meeting Green, posing a silent question. And she nodded, biting her lip.

Mariam groaned as she felt Bryan hot breath on her womanhood. And her breath hitched as he gave a long lick to her clit, before latching on to her with his skilled mouth. His tounge swirling around the sensitive bud while he sucked hard.

"Fuck! Bryan Dont stop! Right there! Yes!" She Screamed, feeling him chuckle, the vibrations sending her closer and closer to her climax. Sensing this the Silver haired male between her legs slid two fingers into her hot core. Angleing them in a beckoning fashion, Making her Scream out the longest loudest moan of his name as she came.

"BRRRRYYYAAANNN!"

He pulled his fingers from inside her, licking her sweet juices from them. Before he licked her clean lapping at her womanhood with his tounge over and over. Loving the taste of her. Not that Mariam noticed this, too wrapped up in the immense pleasure she was feeling, coming down from her extreme high, swirling colors still dancing behind her eye lids.

Bryan sat up, admiring his work. The pale bluenette was panting, convolsions still wracking her tiny body from her orgasm. Her face was flushed red, from the heat and passion. And He smirked, stroking her thighs. Mariam finally opening her eyes to smile at him.

"Enjoy that love?" He asked softly, and she nodded sitting completly up and pressing their chest's together. Pulling him into a hard kiss. Her hands wasted no time in pulling the grey sweat pants down and off with the males help. And Mariams mouth went dry at the sight of his seven inch lenth hard and erect for her only. And she wasted no time in bending down and taking him into her mouth fully.

"Oh Fuck!" Bryan moaned out, at the bluenette began to bob her head steadily. Her hand wrapped around the base of his throbbing shaft, squeezing gently. He knew he wasnt gonna last long this way, and squeezed her shoulder, causing her to let go and stare up at him with confused eyes.

"That was great. Now bend over for me." He told her, hopping off the bed, rummaging in a drawer, emerging with comdoms. And Mariam just giggled. Scooting to the head of the bed. Face down, arse up just as requested.

"You ready?" He asked, now on the bed behind her, sheathing himself in latex.

"Yes. Hurry up!" Came the impatient bluenettes voice and he chuckled, aligning himself with her, pushing himself in. In one swift hard movment, their pleasurable groans filling the room.

"God yes! Bryan!" the girl yelled out, pleasure buzzing through her body as Bryans thick length filled her to the hilt. A hard smack to her right ass cheek making her jump. And she growled at the laugh that escaped him.

He started to thrust, slowly at first, feeling her tightness around him. Smacking her ass again, making the skin turn red under his hand.

"Ah! Faster Bryan! Damnit!" She ground out, his slow movments being torturous and he complyed, pounding into her roughly, hard and fast. And she practically screamed in rapture.

"Fuck! 'THIS' is what im talking about!" And with that Bryan pulled himself from her. "On your back. NOW" He ordered and she moved, flipping herself over. Giving him a saucy look. And He kissed her hard again as he took her. The initial constriction around him making him moan into the girls mouth.

They continued to kiss a Bryan continued his raw furious motions, pounding Mariam into the matress. He couldnt help thinking that, "This" with her. Was somthing he'd never felt, and he never, EVER wanted to let go of.

"Bryan. FUCK! I cant- I ohhhhhh!"

Mariam came with a scream, her nails digging into the male above her's shoulders. Hearing him hiss and curse, no doubt reaching his own peak as well. Shooting his load into the protective sheath around him. And then he collapsed, both of them panting hard. Mariam wrapping her arms and legs around him. With no intention of ever letting him go.

And inside Bryan's head swirled a ton of questions and doubts. Now that this was done. Would she stay? Would she be with someone like his? He figured no, she wouldnt. And the thought made him sad, and angry. And so he held her tighter, feeling her warmth while he could.

"That was amazing." She purred, and he made no comment or movement. And this made her worry. "Bryan?" She tried, with again no reply.

Taking this as rejection she held him tighter. "No! I wont let you push me away. I want to be with you, and I dont give a fuck if you feel the same or not. I'm not letting go."

He pulled back, looking at her with a look of wonder. And she held her determined gaze.

"You really wanna be with me?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes I do. I wanna be with you as long as you'll let me." She answered smiling gentley.

"Why? Why would you wanna be with someone like me?" At this Mariam frowned, and kissed him lightly on the scar on his cheek.

"Just because. I'm sure there are a million reasons, but the first being that I love you."

Bryan stared at her with wide eyes at her confession. Love was somthing that he'd never felt, or was ever givin in his life. And hearing her say that warmed his soul. Making him smile and lean down to kiss her soundly on the lips. No tounge, just a sweet loving kiss, conveying his feelings in a way that no words ever could. But words were still needed.

"I love you too, Mar."

He pulled his now soft length from her body, both sighing in dissapointment, and rolled off her. Staying on his side he pulled her close, face burried in his chest, Arm draped over her torso. A leg thrown over hers. Taking in her scent. Fresh like the ocean breeze itself. Kissing the top of her head me murmered a quiet good night. And she nuzzled further into him. He smelt like snow and winter. Murmering a goodnight of her own. They fell asleep, both wrapped in the warmth of the other. Content, both of them, for the first time in a long time.


End file.
